


Fights and Firsts

by OhhMyy



Series: Coming Back To Life. [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fights, First Time, Fluff, Language, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyy/pseuds/OhhMyy
Summary: Here there be smut...in the second chapter. PTSD and nightmares in the third chapter. No other warnings needed I don't think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here there be smut...in the second chapter. PTSD and nightmares in the third chapter. No other warnings needed I don't think.

“I never asked you for your opinion Steve. You aren’t my captain and I don’t take orders” She yells, arms flailing by her sides in exasperation as she does.

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea” He is steely, determined and….not yelling, which just makes her all the more angry. Hi stupid placid, calm and perfectly chiselled face has barely changed in their entire argument and she’s too angry to feel guilt at the fact she wants to push his damn buttons.

“Well good for you, but I don’t really care what you think” She snarks, forcing her arms to remain down at her sides so she doesn’t cross them over her chest like a stropping teenager.

“Look Charlie I-”

“No, you nothing Steve; It’s my life, my choice, you don’t get a say, I am not part of your team”

“We’re just concerned”

“Well take your concern and shove it up your all American ass”

The rest of the group have been watching in moderate silence since the argument kicked off. They’re scattered around on various perches, their arguments on either side long trailed off as they watch Charlie and Steve stand between the kitchen counters. The group turn collective eyes on Bucky as he enters to a room of screams.

“Woah, hey. What’s going on?” He stops, hands up as his shoes skid on the laminate. He casts glances between the pair.

“Robocop, run, run far away to safety” Tony chimes in, miming a hand across his neck in Bucky’s direction. Charlie shoots a glare at her best friend and runs a hand through her hair.

“I was thinking about going to visit my parents” Charlie explains, flicking her head around to face him.

“That sounds like a good idea” He sounds confused, dragging the words out, can’t quite understand what he’s missed but he catches Tony’s wince with enough time to realise he should indeed shut up and ‘run, Robocop run’ but without enough time to stop the words exiting his mouth.

“Alone. Across country” Steve adds, mirroring Charlie and Bucky is suddenly, unintentionally piggy in the middle as both his best friend and his girlfriend aim expectant expressions at him.

“Not such a good idea?”

Charlie groans in frustration, pulling the ends of her hair through her fingers with a slight tug.

“You do remember I used to travel alone for a living right? Climb the great wall of China, camp in the forest, backpack around Europe kind of alone, yeah?”

“We just want you to be safe, Doll, you’re safer with someone” He says, trying to sound calm is if talking to a toddler throwing a tantrum. Anger thrums its way through her body, rage consuming her veins and she sees red.

“Christ, is there something in that super serum that makes you both complete assholes? What they inject you and you instantly become a prick, or did it take training?” 

 _Christ_ she wants to take them back as soon as they fly out of her mouth, her chest flinches back as if she’s been shot. The room seems to spin to a halt, time ticking slowly as her eyes widen and the volume drops to awful, seemingly permanent silence.

She sees the moment Bucky’s face turns from hurt to anger. He turns on his heels and storms out of the room and there’s a sudden stinging at the back of her throat as bile tries to rise.

It’s silent enough that you could hear a pin drop and her entire body has gone tense. The disappointment radiating from Steve is palpable and she brings her hand up to cover her mouth, trying to push the words back in, behind the vomit she can feel trying to work its way up.

“Steve I’m so sorry” She whispers, as if acknowledging the words any louder will make them real. His face changes, after an entire fight now is the time his face changes and oh she wish it didn’t. His eyes are oddly swimming with understanding, disappointment still there but the understanding, the wounded defeat in his eyes makes her wish his perfect features would turn to rage.

“It’s okay”

“No, it’s not, that was an awful thing to say”

She takes the cowards way out, fleeing from the room with tears in her eyes, hand clamping over her mouth again.

-

Later that evening, at the end of day when she can’t sleep she wanders into the living room to find Steve drawing in his notepad. She watches him for a minute, pinched face illuminated by the lamp sitting next to him. She knows he is ticking over their fight but she also, as usual, wonders what troubles him when there’s no one else around. She hops quietly on her balls of her feet, bare thighs cooling as the chill from the laminate floor works its way through her limbs. She wants to wrap her arms around his neck and tell him everything in the world will be alright but it’s neither appropriate or, at this moment she thinks, particularly welcome.

“Steve?” She asks quietly, voice taut and barely above a whisper as if she can somehow say her peace and not disturb him at the same time.

He looks up, offering her a brief smile as he places his pencil and pad down on the side table. He gestures at the couch, invitation for her to sit but she remains standing, legs crossing each other as she realises she’s definitely not dressed appropriately for this. Steve, ever the gentleman looks nowhere but at her face.

“I don’t want to interrupt” she offers, nodding towards his stationary.

“You’re not” He assures her quietly.

“I want to apologise again” She says as he stands. She winces at the height difference and cowers slightly out of habit, watches him perch back on the edge of the cushion in apology, edging himself down slowly “I’m sorry Steve. I’m so sorry, what I said was awful but I was horrible about the whole situation”

“You’ve apologised Charlie, I forgive you, we all say things when we’re angry” She’s not sure if it’s the fact Steve Rogers is, to her, like a puppy who needs love or that she knows without doubt that he has forgiven her wholly and without question that makes her want to apologise all the more; like he doesn’t understand how goddamn precious he is in this world and that nobody should make him feel anything less than valued.

“I don’t, not like that, tell me how I can make it up to you” He stands again, smiling warmly at her before a mischievous expression crosses his face briefly, gone as quickly as it came.

“Say I’m the Captain” He’s teasing, smirk at the side of his mouth as his hand comes to rest on his hip.

“Steeeeve” She groans, tension in the room gone in the blink of an eye as he lets out a deep rumbling chuckle.

“Go on say ‘Steve’s my Captain’” he enunciates, slow and drawn out as if educating a small child.

“Oh Captain my Captain” She salutes before leaning up on her tip toes and wrapping her arms around his huge shoulders. He tenses briefly, still not used to the affectionate contact that she gives so freely, before slinging an arm around her waist. She tightens her grip and, not quite ready to let go, whispers another apology against the fabric of his shirt.

 “You should go talk to Bucky” He states as he brings his arms away and she steadies herself back onto flat feet. She nods, offering him a quick salute again before leaving him with his artwork.


	2. Chapter 2

He sits up in bed as his door slowly pushes open; rubbing his eyes, switching on the bedside lamp and turning to look at the doorway. Charlie stands in the entrance, silhouette illuminated by the warm orange light of the dim bulb, body clad in a loose crop vest and those _goddamn_ tiny shorts. She steps in and closes the door behind her.

“Hey, you okay?” Bucky asks, concern lacing his voice, husky from rest but he hasn’t been asleep; still mulling over their fight from earlier. She nods and he watches her strong, uncovered, legs move as she pads gently on bare feet across the plush carpet towards him. He swings his legs over the side of the bed but she motions for him not to get up; coming to a stop in front of him and nudging his knees open with her own. She slots herself in the gap between his legs

“I’m sorry” She whispers as he brings a hand up to rest on the dip in her waist. Her hand comes instinctively up to grasp the back of his neck, fingers running through dark brown locks as she curls her palm around the base.  Her thumb runs its way in circles under his ear, soothing and apologetic, hunkering him down and locking him in place, she’s scared he’ll flee; harsh words somehow snapping him out of the blind fondness he has for her.

“It’s okay” He whispers in return, lowering his volume to match hers though he is unsure why. He runs his eyes over her torso, takes in the slight sheen of sweat covering her skin, making it glow in the light; her chest pounds noticeably as her heart beats; her stomach muscles, those which are uncovered are taught and heaving slightly as she breathes. She is scared, he reasons, he knows this response, has seen it in others and himself but there is something else ticking away underneath that fear, if he thinks back, to long ago, he knows this too.

She bends her knees and lowers herself to straddle him, legs either side of his as her knees rest on the mattress behind him.

“I’m sorry” She whispers again, pressing her forehead against his “It was an awful thing to say and I really am sorry” She glances slowly down to his lips, flicking her eyes back up to his green ones; still asking permission.  His arm comes around her tighter, holding her in place as he leans his chin in, pressing his lips against hers. She presses back hard, slotting his lower lip in between hers and nibbling gently. His hips buck towards her involuntarily and he moves his mouth away in apology. She chases after him, knotting her fingers in his hair to keep him with her and pressing her hips into his as he lets out a hiss, assurance that his movements are alright. More than alright; welcome.

Her tongue flicks out, running against his lower lip to seek entrance; he obliges, seeking her tongue out with his immediately. She whimpers into his mouth and it just about does him in; high pitched sound going straight to his groin. He brings his hands down to grab her thighs, scooping them under her ass and hoisting her higher so her knees rest against his waist as he shuffles back on the bed, leaning himself against the headboard without so much as breaking contact.

She slides her hands from out of his hair to rest against his chest, pushing herself away with a peck at his lips and resting her forehead against his.

“I want…I” She can’t form words, feel of him having already gone to her head.

“Charlie?”

“Please”

She moves herself until she’s straddling one of his thighs, one of hers resting in between his as one hand glides up against her waist, he can feel the heat of her against his leg, thin sweatpants and shorts doing little to cover either of them. She presses her thigh gently into the bulge in his pants and he lets out a shuddering breath, pressing his lips in a messy kiss against the side of her mouth, breath tickling her lips as his stubble grazes her chin.

His lips make their way down her neck, ghosting over her pulse point in a teasing not quite-touching kiss. She thrusts her hips gently against his thigh, letting out a quiet moan and _fuck_ if he doesn’t find that ridiculously sexy.

“Charlie” He breaths again, the words vibrating over her collarbone. 

“Please James, please” Her voice is husky, words crackling and he’ll be damned if he wouldn’t give her anything she wanted in that moment.

He brings his mouth back to hers, moving the metal digits from her ass up to grip her hip, thumb pressing into bone as he brings his mouth away once more.

He wiggles his hand down to push her shorts to the side, feeling the wetness that’s gathered he supresses a moan, and slides a finger inside her, meeting tight resistance. He watches her face in awe as she pushes down instinctively, pulling him in further, grinding her clit against his palm; eyes flickering closed andlashes dancing against her cheeks fleetingly as her mouth opens. The low light casts a shower against the far wall, distorted slightly by the door as she opens her eyes, pupils blown wide, to lock her gaze to his.

He curls the digit gently, memories from a previous life telling him what to do. Her right hand comes up and rests on his metal shoulder, no hesitation in her movements as her hand meets half cool metal and half vest; she squeezes gently with each twist of her hips, breath shuddering close to him as he curls his finger.

He nuzzles his nose against her cheek, prompting her silently to meet his lips with her own; adds a second finger slowly and swallows her moan with his mouth; tongue flicking between his teeth to meet hers, licking soothingly in small circles. Her thigh presses against the bulge in his jeans and he juts his hips up from the bed, bumping his hand against his thigh and his fingers sink deeper inside her. She moves her lips away from his, sucking in breath and letting out a delicious whimper as her forehead rests against his, eyes still fluttering and lidded.

“You’re so beautiful” He whispers, lips grazing her cheek as he talks.

She buries her face in his neck and flushes red, stalling her movements and he feels her chuckle shyly against him; her body clenches around his fingers as she laughs and he shuts his eyes tightly before opening them; pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

“Hey don’t hide” He murmurs, moving his metal hand from her hip up to sweep her hair into his fist. She brings her head back with his gentle pull of her hair and looks him in the eyes with a small smile on her lips. She studies him for a moment, not even at the sex part and already she feels like this is making love more than it ever has been before. His hair hangs loosely around his face, stubble grazing her every so often and she has to resist the urge to cry at the emotions swimming beneath his eyes gone dark.

Bucky pulls his fingers from her, kissing her tenderly when she whines at the loss of fullness, moves both his hands down to her waist and lifts the hem of her vest slowly, giving her time to stop him; she lifts her arms above her head and allows him to pull it off. He pauses to take in the sight of her bare breasts, nipples hardening in the cool air. He adores her, doesn’t think he’ll ever want anyone else but he can confirm breasts are as good as, if not better than, he remembers them.

He throws the vest to the floor and brings his flesh hand up to run his thumb over her nipple, relishing in the way she presses her chest towards him, arching her back. She in turn brings a hand to the back of his neck, curling her fingers into wisps of hair, nails running over the skin as he shivers.

She whimpers lowly in her throat when he dips his head forward, wrapping his lips around the taught bud and sucking gently. Charlie presses her thigh against his straining erection, rubbing up and down as he nips at her in surprise, perhaps even admonishment. Before she can fathom the movement he’s gripping her hips and lifting her from his lap, placing her on the bed as he jumps off; untying the sweatpants and wiggling them off (in a very sexy and not at all hilarious fashion she thinks, biting back a laugh) before they join her discarded vest and he kneels on the end of the bed.

She crawls the short distance between them and twists her hands in the fabric of his t-shirt, pulling aimlessly to tug it off. Bucky lets out a small laugh at her impatience and slides the garment from his body, toned muscles shifting as his frame moves; she cans see his posture change as her eyes settle on the red scar between his arm and his chest and he lowers his eyes without moving his head, expecting (still expecting, after all this time, despite her reassurances and praise) to be met with revulsion in her features.

She kneels in front of him, between his thighs, knows he can see and feel her movement even if his eyes don’t move. She dips her head to the middle of his chest, places a hand on the side of his waist and feels him jolt at the touch before she presses an open mouthed kiss to his damp skin, trailing her lips slowly upwards, stopping to run her tongue around a nipple as his metal hand comes up to grip her hip tight enough to bruise. She feels him take a sharp inhale of breath as her lips move to lavish kisses upon the scar, one side of her mouth on warm skin and the other on cold steel.

He nudges his head against hers, using his grip on her hip to cajole her into moving and she sits back on her feet; he takes in her dark eyes, pupils dark and huge and smiles at her, using his other hand now on her hip for leverage to flip their positions slowly; it’s not a smooth transition and they almost head-butt in the middle but after a brief moment of laughter he manages to coax her onto the pillows, laying on her back as he hovers above her, knees on either side of her thighs.

He presses small, sipping kisses against her lips, breath fanning out over her face as he keeps his eyes open to take in the sight of her up close. He moves his lips down to her neck, sucking at the pulse point; cock twitching as he feels her body tense below him as she swallows a gulp of air. He continues his onslaught down her body; stopping at her breasts to pay attention to her nipples, one arm pressed into the mattress to hold his weight and the other cupping one breast in his palm. Her chest pushes upwards towards his mouth and she feels him smirk around her nipple before moving his lips to kiss her stomach.

Her abdominal muscles tighten, clenching under his chin as it grazes her navel and she slides her legs out from under him to wrap around the tops of his thighs, knees resting just below his hips as he shuffles further down. He licks tiny, soothing swipes of his tongue against the scar over her hip.

She tenses as he nuzzles his cheek against the sparse patch of brown hair covering her and he stops instantly, resting his chin on her hip bone, flicking his eyes up to her with a concern creased at his brow.

“You okay Sweetheart?” He asks, voice low and she feels it reverberate against her.

“I…” She pauses and takes a deep breath and he places a gentle kiss to the damp patch of curls, running his thumb in circles against the outside of her hip, big hand covering hip, thigh and a little ass “I’ve not…I haven’t” He catches on without her finishing the sentence, this is new for her; he knows she’s not a virgin but as much of a wild child as she was growing up this is an aspect she’s never been daring in, her past before Andrew not exactly colourful and what time she’d spent with him had been focused on everything but her pleasure.

“Never?” He moves his head to rest on her raised thigh, her feet flat on the mattress either side of him; she shakes her head in confirmation, bringing a hand idly, if slightly nervously, to lay against her stomach.

“Never been with anyone I trusted enough” Something akin to pain, maybe anger, flashes briefly behind his eyes before he turns his head into her thigh, nipping gently before pressing a loving kiss to the clammy skin, stubble tickling her.

“Do you trust me?” He mumbles, words vibrating against her skin. He kisses again but doesn’t move upwards until she nods “Do you _want_ to?” she nods again, more certain than before and he moves himself down the bed, other hand coming up under her knee. He leans forward, darting his tongue out gently to test the waters, coming into contact with her clit; her response is instantaneous and much stronger than he’d anticipated; hips shuddering forward, surprised cry of pleasure ripping itself from her throat. He smirks against her, flicking his eyes up to see her eyes widen; chest heaving up and down as she moves her hand from her stomach to tangle in the duvet. Encouraged by her response he licks a broad stripe along her slit, flattening his tongue before pointing it against her clit again, brushing in smooth, gentle strokes.

“James” She whispers hoarsely as he points his tongue, pressing it inside of her and flicking; bringing it out and repeating the action before lavishing her clit with attention once more.

He brings his hand up from under her knee, finding hers on the duvet and twines their fingers together, pressing both his hand and hers on top of her hip bone, thumb stroking across her knuckles in an attempt to anchor her; her groans are breathy, hips inching off the bed ever so slightly. He has to press his hips firmly into the mattress, cock aching and impossibly hard.

“You’re doing so good, Doll” He breathes, breath tickling against the soft curls between her legs that are covered in her juices and the moisture from his mouth. His ministrations become stronger, tongue flicking rougher against her clit, dipping inside her before returning, giving her little chance to get her bearings; She squeezes his hand tight in hers as she reaches orgasm, hips lifting as she silently clenches around nothing, his licks slowing in pace until he’s leaving gentle kisses against her as she comes down.

He stays still, resting his head against her hip until she pulls him up, wrapping her arms tightly around his back and bringing him in for a kiss; languid and slow, her tongue flicking behind his teeth to taste herself on his. She untangles one hand to wrap her fingers around him, kissing him again when his hips buck forward into her grip as he groans under his breath. He tears his thoughts away from her palm wrapped around him long enough to press the tip of his nose to hers.

“You sure?” She nods in response, nose bumping gently against his as she lifts her hips to rub herself over the tip of him. His head falls forward into the crook of her neck and he takes himself in hand, bumping hers out of the way, to run his cock up and down her wet slit, head catching on her sensitive clit.

He pushes in gently, slowly, and feels her walls tightening around the tip of him as he pushes forward; he keeps his eyes on her face, watches her inhale deeply at the intrusion, face a mix of pleasure and pain and he tries to pause. Charlie lifts her hips again when he stalls, shifting closer to him and pulling him in before he continues; easing in until he bottoms out, hips meeting hers as she lets out a half sigh, half groan, long and low in her throat; tipping her head back against the pillow as she feels herself stretch to accommodate him.

He stops to let her adjust and loses all thoughts that aren’t _hot, wet and tight, so tight._ He lifts her lower back, tilting her hips into his as he leans his knees against the mattress, widening his legs slightly for support as he slides in deeper; brings his metal hand up to clasp hers against the pillow by her head, the other hand coming to rest under her neck so he can bring her lips to his with a tilt of her head. He has to stop, so close already just from the sensation of being inside her, still in the back of his mind unable to understand, flawed at how this goddess is allowing him to have her like this, his flesh buried deep inside her body.

He’s had sex before; with women in the past, but this is new, this is what people talked about when they spoke of sex with someone you loved, even in the 40’s he viewed it as a privilege, an honour bestowed that women would open themselves up like this but this, this feels like fire and ice and something so completely unknown flowing through his body, the air in his lungs feels tighter, his brain is buzzing and calm in equal measure and he never, never wants it to stop.

“Fuck you’re so tight” He pants. She nods and tries to pant out what he thinks is a sentence about it having been a long time but is actually a string of breaths and half words as her hips make tiny circles in an attempt to get used to his size. When she brings her hips away, pressing her butt firmly into the mattress to move back up and bring him in he takes it as a sign he can move; pulling out an inch or two before slowly bottoming out again. She can feel every inch of him in agonisingly glorious detail, every vein and she’s never been more thankful for awful periods and the pill in her life.

He keeps his movements slow and gentle, sipping kisses timed with the rhythm of his hips. Her free hand is tangled in the back of his hair, tugging softly; the air thick around them and filled with breathy moans and whispered declarations. Who knew Bucky was a talker when he got going; full of praise and affection. She lifts her legs higher, knees against his ribcage and he slides deeper inside of her.

“So good Sweetheart” He pants against her lips as his hips snap against hers, pace picking up as he watches her eyes flutter closed, teeth coming down to bite into the soft pink flesh of her lip, he resists the urge then to tell her that he loves her, knows he has loved her from afar for a considerable time, settles instead on kissing the teeth away from her lip; bringing his hand out from behind her to snake down between them, resting above the place where they are joined.

He taps his thumb against her clit, hisses when he feels her clench around his cock and tighten her knees around his ribs simultaneously. Her hand pulls gently at the back of his hair, scrambling for purchase to some semblance of stability, feels like the world is caving in around her. He brings his cheek against hers and she becomes absentmindedly aware that his hair is tickling her neck. His lips are against the shell of her ear and she can hear and feel his laboured breath.

“Come for me Doll, please” His slightly broken tone gives way to just how close he is, hanging on by a thread to the euphoria he feels building up. “Please” He huffs, pressing his lips sloppily to the pulse point below her ear “I need you to come”. As if responding to his voice she tips her head back slightly, mouth falling open as her body clamps tight around him, sob escaping her throat as heat floods her. Her thighs shake against his ribs, body taught and chest heaving. It takes him three thrusts to follow her into the white light and he feels himself come as her walls continue to flutter around him.

They stay still for a moment, heavy breathing filling the room before he pulls out, placing a kiss on her lips as he rolls to the side. His arm rests casually over her stomach as he presses kisses to her shoulder. She lets out a groan when he goes to get up, pouting inadvertently as he laughs.

“I’ll be right back” He assures her, heading to the bathroom to clean up. He comes back with a warm wash cloth, lets her clean up without moving from the bed and discards the cloth before snuggling into her, pulling the covers over them as he wraps his body around hers.

“I think you should go” He mumbles into her hair and feels her tense, body stiffening as she prepares to flee. Bucky tightens his grip as if he’s just realised what he’s said “To your parents, I meant, Christ, don’t leave now”. She chuckles, wiggling her butt back into his hips in an attempt to get closer; feels his cock give a valiant effort at rising to a second round to no avail. He shakes his head jovially; chin resting between her shoulder blades.


	3. Chapter 3

She wakes up to the sound of him whimpering, stirring in his sleep as his head falls from side to side against his pillow.

“Bucky” She shakes him gently, flinching backwards slightly when he sits up fast, gasping for breath as his chest heaves. She moves a hand cautiously to his shoulder and he whips his head towards her, eyes wild and full of panic. His pupils expand and then pin point as he takes her in, wide eyed and worried. He shirks his body away and her hand drops to her side.

He struggles to calm his breathing, hurried breaths in and out, feeling like his lungs are giving way. She runs a thumb along the dip in his neck and he reaches out with his metal hand, brushing it against her arm before bring it back, looking between his fingers and her in horror.

“Charlie?”

“Yeah, it’s me, I’m here” She reaches out again, burying her hand into his hair, wrist resting on the back of his neck. He swallows heavily, jaw gyrating as he grinds his teeth.

“You’re real?”

“I’m real, I’m safe. You’re safe. It’s okay” She whispers.

“I can’t-“ He starts, inhaling sharply as he brings a flesh hand up to run over his face jaggedly “I need to-“ He gets up, letting her hand drop from his hair, coils himself off the bed to pace on the floor. His hands tug at his hair as his feet run rivets into the carpet. Charlie shucks in an unsteady breath, lowering her head as she feels water pooling in her eyes.

“Please don’t do this, you can’t just fuck me and leave” He winces at her words, nausea bubbling in his throat that she thinks he’d even consider it, that she thinks he’d use her body like that.  He stops, turns to her, alarmed and focused. He takes in her position, previous relaxation, after glow of sex replaced with her curling in on herself.

“That’s not what this is Charlie. I didn’t…I wouldn’t…fu…I’m not leaving, I’m not asking you to leave”

“Then what?” He crawls back onto the bed, heading for the middle as he folds his legs underneath him. He uses his flesh hand, the safe hand his brain screams, to tilt her chin up.

“I’m scared, Doll. I don’t want to hurt you”

“You didn’t, it was just a dream” He rests his forehead against hers, bringing a hand up to curl itself into her hair. She leans forward, pressing a bruising kiss to his lips before pulling away “Just a dream, everything’s fine”

“Lay down with me?” He asks, nodding behind her at the large mass of unoccupied bed. She uncurls, lowering herself onto her side, facing his

“I’ll even let you be the little spoon if you want?” She offers, raising a small flash of a fleeting smile at him. He returns it, hunkering down before pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she leans her head against his chest. He feels the warmth off her, bare skin pressed against his and she brings a hand up to card through his hair, whispering reassurances repeatedly into the skin over his heart.

He watches her as her eyes drift closed, grip on his locks loosening, he continues to run his fingers across her skin, comforted by the feel of her. This won’t be the last nightmare, definitely won’t be the last time he wakes up with the urge to flee but even he’ll admit it’s better to wake up to her than an empty room; one doing infinitely more to assure him she’s alive and well than the other.

When she wakes in the morning he is snoring gently, metal arm wrapped snugly against her as his chest rises and falls peacefully. She watches him for a moment, calm and still before she presses a kiss to his stubble, peppering small ones along his jawline until he pries one eye open, smiling as he sees her.

“Good morning” He grumbles, opening both eyes and bringing his other arm around her, squeezing tight and lifting till most of her body rests on him “I like waking up to you” he smiles.

“I like waking up to you too, I’m going to keep you” He can hear the hidden words, **_‘I won’t leave’_**. She stretches like a cat, leg fanning out over his thighs as she groans, high pitched and whiny as her bones click into place and her muscles wake up. She drapes an arm over his chest, fingers splaying on his shoulder.

“Sorry about last night”

“You think that’s bad, Clint once woke me up with a kick to the head” She jokes, running her fingers in pretend patterns against the flesh underneath them.

He raises an eyebrow at her, peering down as she smiles into his chest. She nuzzles her nose against the sparse hair underneath her. He knows she’s trying to make him feel better, has long gotten used to her humour being used as a defence mechanism.

“He was having a nightmare about radioactive ducks” He can picture it too, a sure sign he has been in the tower too long but he laughs.

“What are your plans today?”

“Nothing that involves you moving from this bed” She smirks, pressing a sloppy kiss to his chest as she props herself on one elbow

“Well, I was going to have lunch with Steve, and then help Tony in the lab and then me and Bruce were going to the park to play catch” He teases “I was even thinking about giving Sam a call, see if he wanted to do a little shopping”

“No” She whines, wrapping her arms tightly around him, clenching her leg around his hip to keep him in place “Mine” She grumbles, sticking her tongue out at him petulantly.

“Yeah, okay”


End file.
